Guía para hacer feliz a Steve Rogers
by TYJamie
Summary: Para lograr entender el comportamiento del americano en diversas situaciones, Stark hace una lista mental de las cosas que agradan y desagradan a Rogers. SLASH/STONY.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son absolutamente míos. Stan Lee sólo es un viejito que aparece fugazmente en las películas de Marvel.

 **Advertencia:** SLASH/STONY.

 **Preview:** Para lograr entender el comportamiento del americano en diversas situaciones, Stark hace una lista mental de las cosas que agradan y desagradan a Rogers.

* * *

.

 **Guía para hacer feliz a Steve Rogers**

 **(Por Anthony Stark)**

.

 **Reglas:**

\- Haces algo que le gusta, sumas puntos.

\- Haces algo que no le gusta, restas puntos.

\- Haces algo que él espera que hagas, no sumas ni restas ningún punto.

.

 **Guía de obtención de puntos:**

.

 _Despertar_

\- Le das un beso de buenos días (+1)

Le llevas el desayuno a la cama (+1)

El desayuno consiste en café de ayer y donuts que estaban en el refrigerador (0)

Los donuts están rancios y mohosos (-1)

.

 _Fechas Importantes I_

\- Le propones hacer algo especial para el aniversario (+5)

\- En una fecha en la que él sabe que estarás ocupado pero le dices que es una fecha importante para ti (+8)

\- Se te olvida (-5)

\- Porque te fuiste con tus fans a un bar luego de una Comic Con(-25)

.

 _Fechas importantes II_

\- Recuerdas su cumpleaños (0)

\- Le regalas un juego de Rolex (que tras negarse a recibir termina por aceptar) (+10)

\- Le dices que haz hecho una cena romántica (+10)

\- Son palomitas (-2)

\- Para disfrutar del maratón de Física Nuclear de Discovery Channel.

\- Le dices que se acueste temprano porque no quieres interrupciones (-10)

.

 _Reunión con amigos_

\- Disfrutan juntos durante toda la reunión (0)

\- Luego de un rato te vas a unir al grupo con el que solías emborracharte en tus días de alcoholismo (-2)

\- Ese grupo está principalmente conformado por mujeres (-4)

\- Esas mujeres tienen "mala" fama de promiscuas (-10)

\- Se te lanzan encima de forma seductora (-18)

.

 _Salida_

\- Van a ver una película al cine (con gorras y lentes oscuros) (+2)

\- Le besas cuando se apagan las luces (+4)

\- El beso se torna húmedo y empiezan a calentarse (+6)

\- Le tomas la mano y se la colocas en tu entrepierna (+8)

\- Dejas que te lleve al baño y te empotre contra la pared (+50)

\- Se pierden la película (¿Eso a alguien realmente le importa?)

.

 _Bromas_

\- Le haces una broma de mal gusto al equipo de vengadores (-2)

\- Esa broma involucra a un matón vengativo (-6)

\- Ese matón es Nick Fury (-100)

.

 _Lugares_

\- Accedes a tener sexo en cualquier lugar de la torre (+10)

\- Le comentas que Jarvis está presente en cada lugar monitoreando cada movimiento (-10)

.

 _Trabajo_

\- Vas a una reunión de trabajo (0)

\- Esa reunión es con un joven y apuesto empresario con el que saliste un tiempo (-7)

\- Esa reunión es en su casa (-10)

\- Consiste en una cena a altas horas de la noche (-20)

.

 _Comentarios_

\- Haces algún comentario narcisista sobre tu semen cuando se lo ha tragado (0)

\- Haces algún comentario obsceno acerca de su trasero (-1)

.

\- Te diviertes llamándole viejo (-2)

\- Te diviertes llamándole viejo y virgen (-4)

\- Te diviertes llamándole viejo, virgen y le explicas porque sin ti probablemente lo seguiría siendo (-6)

\- Tientas tu suerte diciendo que en cualquier momento podrías haberte buscado algo mejor (-50)

.

 _Música de espera._

 _Steve ha ido a hacerle una explícita y posesiva demostración a Tony de porqué no puede buscar a alguien más._

 _._

 _Confesiones_

\- Le dices que lo quieres (+10)

\- Le dices que lo quieres y que es un honor para él ser tan importante para ti (+20)

\- Sonríes y murmuras que no podrías vivir sin él (+30)

\- Te carcajeas abiertamente y le dices "Porque ya te desvirgué y tengo ciertas responsabilidades morales con los primerizos" (-30)

.

 _Cuando él está simplemente sobre ti, mirándote a los ojos con expresión enfadada, te pierdes momentáneamente en él y sin decir nada sólo enredas tus manos en su ahora alborotado y rubio cabello para atraerle hacia ti, besándole suavemente. Intentando comunicarle todo ese remolino de emociones que te hace sentir aunque ya tengan un considerable tiempo juntos y sin esperar puntuación alguna le susurras cuánto lo amas._

 _._

* * *

.

Espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo. Esta basado en una sección llamada " _Reglas para hacer feliz a una mujer_ " de " _El gran libro de los e-mails_ ". No pude evitar pensar en esta tierna pareja de idiotas.

(Sí, decía mujer, no han leído mal)

 _Gracias Fericelli._


End file.
